Reunión
by Rinnu
Summary: Para algunas personas la preparatoria fue una pesadilla, algo que se quiere olvidar y la llegada de la reunión de generación no lo pone fácil. Más si esperaste 10 años por ella y demostrarles a todos que no eras el fracaso que dijeron serías, pero nada sale como planeaste, no hay nada de que presumir.
1. Recuerdos

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

 _+.+.+.+.+_

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net " , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

+.+.+.+.+

Para algunas personas la preparatoria fue una pesadilla, algo que se quiere olvidar y la llegada de la reunión de generación no lo pone fácil. Más si esperaste 10 años por ella y demostrarles a todos que no eras el fracaso que dijeron serías, pero nada sale como planeaste, no hay nada de que presumir.

* * *

 **Reunión.**

Parte 1. Recuerdos.

Entró a su recámara, encerrándose de inmediato y tumbarse sobre la cama, su madre no pudo hacerle aquello. Hace 10 años el día de la graduación fue el peor de su vida, recordaba llegar con un vestido color hueso y detalles negros, que con mucho trabajo su madre hizo especialmente para ella y al pasar por la puerta al gimnasio, un líquido rojo la cubrió, la eligieron "La Carrie del año", los maestros no pudieron detener la broma, salió corriendo con ayuda de dos amigas quienes llegaron muy tarde para impedir tal desastre. El daño estaba hecho y se prometió jamás contarle a su familia, se escabulló en medio de la noche a su casa, directo a su dormitorio y guardo su estropeado vestido.

Y ahora, debía ir a esa traumática reunión de generación a que le recordarán su pasado. No tenía buenos recuerdos de su etapa en preparatoria y no quería revivirlo. Por esa razón, se fue a la universidad más lejana, sería exitosa y volvería a restregárselos en la cara, pero no fue así.

Una buena opción y excusa valida, sería no presentarse ya era mayor para rehusarse, pero daba la casualidad que estaba de vacaciones en su ciudad natal y sería obligada a ir. ¡¿Por qué debió ir justo esa semana?! ¡Claro que sabía! La razón de ello estaba en la sala con su madre.

Agarró una almohada y enterró su rostro en ella, esperaba con eso ahogar su grito, no iba a poder sobrevivir a todo ese acoso, ya era difícil estar de visita con todos haciendo preguntas incómodas y ella no contestarlas.

― No te agobies.― dijo un joven mientras acariciaba la espalda de la chica.

― ¿Cómo entraste?― ella recordaba haber cerrado la puerta con seguro.

― Por la ventana, fue una escalada difícil. Tu madre compró los boletos de buena fe, no puede ser tan malo asistir.

― Para ti es fácil decirlo, no eras el blanco de todos.― dijo sin despegar su rostro de la almohada.

― Mi escuela era diferente a la tuya, era pequeña y...

― Tú eras el chico lindo con mejores calificaciones y la estrella de baseball.― reprochó con lágrimas.

― Era una escuela pequeña.― volvió a decir.

― ¿Te hubieses fijado en mí de habernos conocido en ese tiempo?― preguntó ladeando la cabeza para ver a su novio.― Quiero la verdad Inuyasha.

― ¿Por qué no?

― Era diferente a ahora, mis cuadernos tenían imágenes de videojuegos, animes, comics; vestía con playeras de estampados de súper héroes, Star Wars, Star Trek, suéteres holgados, jeans y tenis. Con el uniforme de la escuela me veía muy tonta y por la época, las gafas no estaban de moda.― ahora todo mundo quería usar lentes para sentirse cool, pero hace años, te acosaban por eso.

― ¿Usabas inhalador?

― No.― estaba confusa, ¿A qué iba esa pregunta?

― Entonces si me hubieras llamado la atención.― dijo intentando bromear, pero le salió mal.

― ¡Eres un tarado!― le golpeó la cara con la almohada y se giró para no verlo.

― Solo bromeó.― se acostó en la cama y la abrazó.― Te siguen gustando todas esas cosas, por eso me gustas, me encantan tus pijamas, en especial tu _kigurumi_ de Stitch y tu ropa interior de Batman.― al decir esto jaló el resorte del short de ella.― Me siento desilusionado es toda blanca.―

― Pervertido.― dijo riendo, por alguna razón eso la puso contenta.

― Ya estas sonriendo, soy bueno.

― Te mostraré algo.― se levantó y fue a su armario, sacó varias cajas, quitó el tapete y removió una tabla, era su escondite y nadie sabía que existía, metió la mano en el hueco y cogió un libro rosa.― Página 26.

Inuyasha tomó el libro que era un anuario, lo abrió en la página indicada y vio lo que Kagome quería que viese. En la página estaban las fotos de varios estudiantes, entre ellos su novia, el título que le pusieron era "Por siempre fracasados".

― Quien lo editó debió ser una chica tonta y celosa.

― ¡Es verdad! ¡Mírame! Soy un fracaso, no trabajo en lo que estudie, estoy de encargada en una tienda de mascotas, gano un sueldo mediocre, tomé malas decisiones que me perseguirán toda mi vida.

― Las dejaste de tomar, la prueba soy yo.― dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Kagome le fulminó con la mirada, era verdad que su novio era como sacado de un _manga_ _shojo_ o un programa de bomberos o médicos sexys; tenía unos hermosos ojos miel, aires de chico malo, buen cuerpo, exitoso, inteligente, siempre cuidándola... Pero eso no era el punto en ese momento.

― De no trabajar en esa tienda no te hubiera conocido.― dijo para hacerle ver que no todo era malo.― Sabes que solo entré para ayudar a un amigo a elegir nuevos peces y volví para verte al otro día, fingí ir por un adorno para la pecera, a la octava vez compre a Toshi, si adquiría más adornos, Miroku necesitaría una pecera más grande.

― Compraste todos los modelos que teníamos.

― Después de Toshi, volví cada semana por alimento o accesorios, siempre en tu horario.― sonrió al recordarlo, dos años después seguía teniendo un fiel akita.― Tarde dos meses para que aceptaras ir a tomar un café, pero valió la pena, después de esa salida vinieron idas al cine, paseos por el parque y gritos en la montaña rusa.

― Pero soy lo que dijeron sería.

― Si tan solo dejaras que te ayude.― ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había dicho que estudiara otra cosa, él se encargaría de todo.

― ¿Por qué estás conmigo? Mírate, eres exitoso, puedes tener a cualquiera.

― No quiero a cualquiera, esas son aburridas y no me llaman la atención, te quiero a ti.― la abrazó e hizo que se acostaran de nuevo en la cama.

― Te quiero.― se acurrucó más a su chico, estar entre sus brazos la ponía de mejor humor.

― Vamos a ir a esa reunión y presumirás al grandioso esposo que tienes.

― No estamos casados.

― En tres semanas lo estaremos.― ¡Oh sí! Esa linda azabache sería su esposa, la amaba tanto como para dejarla irse.

― La reunión es en dos.

― Si quieres lo adelantamos, no hay problema por mi.― acarició con parsimonia la espalda de ella, la haría olvidarse de todo.

― No, tres semanas está bien.― cerró sus ojos y se dejó mimar.

― Ya no quiero que te preocupes por la reunión.

Pocos minutos después Kagome estaba dormida e Inuyasha hojeaba el anuario, había otras dos fotos ofensivas hacía su chica, él se encargaría de cerrarles la boca.

* * *

 **Ultimamente tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza, no puedo dormir bien por escribir y sacarlas de mi cabeza, aquí alguna de ellas. Espero les guste.**

 **23/02/2016**


	2. Pueblo chico, Infierno grande

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

 _+.+.+.+.+_

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net " , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

Parte 2. Pueblo chico, infierno grande.

Estaba furioso por lo que había visto, pero debía mantener la calma, debía recordar la principal razón por la que fueron de visita. Que él conociera mejor a la familia de su novia. Con cuidado se levantó, dejando a Kagome cómoda en la cama y él fue preparar su futón, que más quisiera dormir junto a su novia, pero había que admitir que era un tipo grande y no estarían a gusto. Sin embargo, pondría su futón junto a la cama para tenerla cerca.

Ya todo listo, bajó a la cocina por un poco de agua y antes de entrar, escuchó el agua del grifo correr y el sonido de trastes. Entró y vio a la madre de Kagome lavando la vajilla.

― Ya se quedó dormida.― dijo para que su suegra se diese cuenta de su presencia.

― Gracias por ir a verla, dudo que me quisiera ver a mi.― terminó de lavar el último vaso y volteó a ver al joven.

― No hay problema.

― ¿Es tan malo? Yo creí le gustaría ver de nuevo a sus compañeros.

― Son solo nervios, estará bien.― dijo esperando calmar a la mujer.

― Igual que en la graduación, para ese día le hice un bonito vestido, después no volví a verlo y ella no quiere hablar.

― No me ha dicho nada.

― Ya no te preocupo más, me voy a dormir, descansa.

Se quedó pensando en el asunto del vestido, si guardó el anuario debió conservarlo, ya mañana lo encontraría.

* * *

Temprano fue a una tienda a comprar para el desayuno y desde que entró, las personas allí no dejaban de verlo, no les prestó importancia, tomó el pan y fue por el jugo de uva. Ya que tenía todo, fue a la caja y una mujer se le acercó.

― Hola, tu llegaste ayer con "Kagome".― afirmó al verlo de pies a cabeza, era del tipo de hombres con los cuales podía pasar una noche.

― Sí, tú eres...― le invitó a presentarse, de inmediato le había molestado la forma en que esa mujer se refirió a su novia, había dicho su nombre como si cantase aquella ronda infantil.

― Soy Yura, fui a la misma escuela que Kagome.

― ¿El nuevo tiene nombre?― preguntó un hombre de una muy larga trenza negra.

― No lo sé, no lo ha dicho.― contestó Yura.

― Soy Inuyasha.

― Bankotsu.― se presentó.― ¿Qué haces aquí con Kagome?

― De visita.― respondió cortante, su instinto le decía que ese tipo no era bueno.

― ¿Irán a la reunión? Muero por ver el vestido que usará Kagome, el de la graduación fue inolvidable.― dijo con tono de burla Yura que desagrado a Inuyasha, de nuevo el tema del vestido, ahora más que antes averiguaría lo que paso.

― Me tengo que ir.― cogió la bolsa con los víveres y salió del local.

¿Qué esa gente no tenía vida propia? Él creció en una pequeña isla y todos se apoyaban, pero allí, parecía que solo querían ver sufrir a los demás.

 **...**

Aprovechando que Kagome ayudaba a su madre con el jardín, subió a la recámara y buscó bajo la tabla el vestido, pero era un hueco pequeño, no había manera que estuviera guardado allí, pero lo que si había, era una llave antigua. ¿De dónde podría ser?

El sonido de pasos lo alertó, se guardó la llave y comenzó a poner en el armario las cajas.

― Cuñado, aquí estas.― saludó un chico castaño de veinte años.

― Hola Souta ¿Cuándo llegaste?― estaba aliviado, menos mal que era el hermano de su novia.

― Hace un momento, vine por las vacaciones ¿Qué haces?― preguntó al ver las cajas.

― Ayudando a tu hermana a reacomodar.

― La noto molesta ¿Pasó algo?― se sentó en la cama y espero por una explicación.

― Tu madre compró boletos para la reunión.― explicó sentado en el suelo.

― Entiendo...― ahora todo tenía sentido.― ¿Puedo decirte algo y no le dices a nadie?― Inuyasha asintió.― Cuando mi hermana se fue, había rumores de algo que le hicieron y que por eso se fue lejos, pero no fue hasta preparatoria que escuché que ella...― ya se arrepentía de hablar, su hermana estaba por casarse y podía arruinarlo por no quedarse callado.― Mejor olvídalo.

― Puedes decirme.

― Prométeme que no te arrepentirás de casarte con mi hermana, solo son rumores.

― Nada me impediría casarme con ella.

― De acuerdo, quise preguntarle a ella pero no me atrevo a preguntarle, tal vez hable contigo.

― Ya dime.

― Dicen que viol... Que abusaron de ella por una broma que se salió de control.― era tan difícil hablar de eso.

Eso sí que le sorprendió a Inuyasha, ese debía ser uno de los más tontos rumores que había escuchado, él fue el primero para Kagome.

― Te aseguro que nada de eso le paso, debieron decirlo para molestarte, pero hablaré con ella.

― Gracias, voy a terminar de desempacar.

― Por cierto, ¿Sabes de dónde es?― preguntó al mostrarle la llave.

― Del cofre de la abuela, está en el ático.

Ya sabía dónde buscar y tenía tiempo antes de la comida.

 **...**

Al subir al ático se sorprendió de ver que había pocas cosas, eso le haría su búsqueda más fácil. Algunas cajas decían, Halloween, Juguetes, Navidad... Movió todas esas cosas y cubierto por una tela gris, estaba un baúl antiguo, metió la llave y se abrió.

Primero sacó una bolsa con lo que parecían varios Kimonos y al fondo una bolsa negra, la abrió y observó un vestido con machas rojas, lleno de lodo y rasgado. De inmediato lo que dijo Souta ocupó su mente, sabía perfectamente que Kagome era virgen hasta antes de él, pero pudieron haberlo intentado.

― ¡Yasha! Aquí estas.― dijo aliviada por dar con él, ya debían ir a comer.― ¿Qué haces?― preguntó con temor al verlo frente al cofre y con su vestido en las manos.

― ¿Por qué está mugroso?― ella le iba a decir toda la verdad.

― No debiste verlo.― intentó quitárselo, pero Inuyasha fue más rápido.

― ¿Por qué está rojo? Kagome dime, puedes decirme lo que sea.

― Hay o había, ya ni sé...― estaba nerviosa por tener que explicar aquello.

― Calma, siéntate.― la invitó a sentarse en el suelo con él.

― Desde que salió la película de Carrie, cada generación en secreto votaban por "La Carrie del año", cuando la elegida entraba al gimnasio, estaba sirviéndose alguna bebida o simplemente sentada en su mesa, la bañaban de rojo. Ellos me eligieron, no llegue a entrar al gimnasio...― explicaba con lágrimas en los ojos, era la primera vez que confesaba y compartía con alguien su dolor.― En esa época Ayumi, Eril, Yuka y Hojo eran mis únicos amigos, se enteraron de "la nominación" minutos antes de que llegara, por aquel entonces no todos teníamos celular y no me encontraron hasta que fue tarde.

― No le dijiste a tus padres.

― No podía, además me fui a los tres días.

― Y no me lo dijiste.

― Es difícil.― y por supuesto que Inuyasha entendía eso.

― ¿Por qué está roto y lleno de lodo?

― Porque... No esperé a que Hojo me sacará de allí y de regreso tropecé.

― La verdad ¿Qué sucedió?― ella le mentía, lo sabía porque jugaba con sus dedos y se mordía el labio.

― No lo espere, quise cortar camino por un terreno baldío, estaba lloviendo y me ensucie más pero...― suspiró antes de continuar.― Naraku y otros dos me siguieron, me empujaron contra el fango y...― sintió ser abrasada por Inuyasha en un intento por darle apoyo.― De no ser por Hojo que paso buscándome con su coche ellos...

― ¿Quiénes fueron los otros?

― Bankotsu y Mukotsu.― al escuchar el primer nombre quiso ir a buscarlo, con razón le había desagradado cuando lo conoció.

― ¿Siguen en el pueblo?― eligió fingir ignorancia.

― Naraku no lo sé, seguro estará en la reunión. Bankotsu anda en el pueblo, me parece haberlo visto. Y Mukotsu en prisión, dicen que cumple perpetua por golpear prostitutas.

Al menos uno de ellos ya tenía su merecido, pero su hora les llegaría a los otros dos.

― Yasha, prométeme que no buscaras pleito.― no quería que por ella, su novio se metiese en problemas.

― No te preocupes por eso, vamos a comer o tu hermano se acabará la comida.

* * *

Fueron de compras al supermercado local, su madre los había mandado a conocer el pueblo y de paso, ir por los víveres. Estaban a mitad de la lista, cuando Inuyasha fue al baño, le había dicho que no se bebiera el café grande, pero no escuchó.

― Un gusto verte.― escuchó aquella voz conocida y se giró para encarar a Bankotsu.

― Supongo que igual.― cogió un paquete de salchichas y caminó por el yogurth.

― Asagi me dijo que tienes dos boletos, me alegra que asistas a la reunión.

― Sí, mi mamá compró los boletos.

― ¿Kagome? ¡Mi dios! ¡Eres tu!― gritaron dos chicas.

― Yura, Enju, hola.

― Sigues usando tus cosas de niña, ya no eres una pequeña.― se burló Enju viendo la bufanda de _pacman_ de Kagome.

― Estamos haciendo una recopilación de fotos, hay unas muy interesantes de la graduación.― dijo Yura con burla.

― Debe ser.― apretó con fuerza el mango del carrito, sentía como se estaban divirtiendo.

― Tal vez, tú y Bankotsu, puedan recordar viejos tiempos.― sugirió Enju.

― Reanudar lo que dejaron inconcluso.― agregó Yura.

― No hay nada que reanudar.― quería gritarles, coger algo y golpearlas, pero solo ella sería la afectada.

― No te enojes "amor".― dijo Bankotsu al acariciarle la mejilla y llevar un mechón de cabello a su nariz para olerlo.― El tipo que vino contigo ¿Quién es?

― Inuyasha, él es...― iba a restregarle al grandioso prometido que tenía, pero fue interrumpida precisamente por él.

― Kagome, ¿Tienes todo?

Había visto a lo lejos a ese tipejo muy cerca de su novia y caminó a toda prisa, pero lo quiso estrellar contra el piso cuando le acarició el rostro y osó olerle su cabello.

― Falta el arroz.

― Hola, es verdad que es un pueblo pequeño, todo mundo se ve a menudo.― dijo a manera de saludo.

― En ocasiones es el destino.― respondió Bankotsu al mirarlos con mucho escrutinio, ese "chico bonito" no podía ser algo de Kagome ¿Verdad?

― Nos vamos, que estén bien.― se despidió Inuyasha, al ser ahora él quien empujara el carrito.

― Es un...

― Lo sé, no le prestes atención o me pondré celoso.― le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novia.

― Compremos un pastel.

― Si quieres tres, con tal de verte feliz.

Hasta ahora no había tenido el placer de conocer a ese tal Naraku, pero ya tenía en la mira a ese maldito de Bankotsu.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, me alegra tanto que les gustase y espero que les siga gustando.**

 **25/02/2016**


	3. Reencuentros

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 _"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net " , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"_

* * *

 _¡Mil disculpas por la tardanza! Me siento horrible. Pero aquí ya esta el penúltimo capítulo. Miles de gracias por sus mensajes y sin más, deseo que sea de su agrado. Linda lectura._

* * *

 **Parte 3.** **Reencuentros.**

El día tan temido por Kagome había llegado y esa mañana, Inuyasha la sorprendió con un regalo, un lindo vestido retro azul con negro. Y al ver a su novio tan ansioso por verla lucirlo, ya no tuvo el valor para fingir enfermedad o encerrarse en alguna habitación para no ir.

Llegaron a las ocho de la noche al gimnasio de la preparatoria, ya muchos habían llegado y estaban reencontrándose con viejos conocidos. Kagome se acercó a la mesa de registro, sola. Su prometido la obligó a hacerlo, según él, debía tener coraje para enfrentarlos y con la promesa de que estaría cerca, fue por sus botones.

― Kagome, viniste, me has hecho perder una apuesta.― reprochó Enju, ahora ella y la mayoría de la generación, debían pagarle a Bankotsu.

― ¿Por qué no vendría?

― No lo sé, tu dime.― dijo con falsa inocencia.― Tu pin.― le dio un botón que tenía su nombre.

― Son dos, uno de acompañante.

― ¿Y con quién vienes?― preguntó buscando al chico lindo que llegó con ella al pueblo, no lo veía por ningún lado, ya decía ella que él no estaría con Kagome.

― Nos vemos.― tomó un botón de la mesa y se retiró, no quería seguir hablándole.

Inuyasha observaba a Kagome desde una distancia prudente y ocultó de las miradas curiosas, no era el momento de revelarse como el "esposo" de la azabache.

― ¿Todo bien?― preguntó cuándo ella regresó a él.

― Te odio.

― No es verdad.― aseguró al ella colocarle el botón en su cazadora.― Entremos.― la tomó de la mano y caminaron a la entrada del gimnasio, pero en el momento que Kagome vio el marco de la puerta adornado por globos, los recuerdos la invadieron, haciéndola detenerse.― Te aseguro que te cubriré.― dijo Inuyasha poniéndose a su espalda y abrazarla.― Soy más alto y tengo buenos reflejos.

― Pasará de nuevo.

― Ya son adultos, hay más gente en la entrada y hacer lo mismo sería tonto.

― Tú dijiste que eran tontos.

― Es verdad.― admitió con una sonrisa.― Pero mientras hablabas con tu "amiga" fui a checar. No creerías que no tomé mis precauciones ¿Verdad?

― Entremos, que sea rápido.

Cruzaron la puerta y nada pasó, lo cual fue un gran alivio para Kagome. Caminaron por el perímetro, en busca de un lugar para sentarse y al ver las gradas que estaban desocupadas, Inuyasha los guio hasta allá.

― Aquí está solo, creo que todos prefieren las mesas.

― Quieren ser el centro de atención.― dijo Kagome al ver las mesas ocupadas.― Pero me alegra, así solo somos nosotros dos.― confesó al recargarse en el hombro del chico.

― Eso también me agrada a mí.

― La decoración es similar a ese día, el arco de globos en la entrada, las luces neones, la fuente de chocolate en el mismo lugar y su pista de baile, lo hicieron a propósito.

― Deja de fijarte en esas cosas, hay una gran diferencia.― Kagome le volteó a ver buscando una respuesta.― Yo, obviamente.― agregó con una sonrisa de lado.

― Ególatra.― dijo con una sonrisa, amaba que Inuyasha sonriera y mostrara su colmillo ¡Era tan sexy!

― No me has dicho qué pasó con tus amigos de esa época ¿Van a venir?

― ¿Eril, Yuka, Ayumi y Hojo?― preguntó e Inuyasha asintió.― Hasta donde sé, vendrán… Hojo es médico, Eril reportera en un canal local en Sapporo, Ayumi es...

― ¡Kagome!― se escuchó que una chica gritó.

― Ayumi.― eso fue muy raro, justo hablando de ella y apareciendo, al verla a unos pasos más cerca se levantó.

― Me alegra tanto que vineras.― abrazó a Kagome con fuerza y emoción.― ¿Cómo has estado?― después de muchos años, volvía a ver a su amiga y por lo que notó, estaba muy bien y en excelente compañía.

― Bien, ¿Y tú? ¿Qué has hecho?

― De maravilla, trabajo de abogada y allí conocí a mi esposo.― dijo al mirar a un hombre de traje negro que estaba en la barra de comida.― Hace dos años me case y tengo un niño de casi dos años.

― ¿Y tú hijo?― preguntó esperando conocerlo.

― Con mi mamá, no me dejaron traerlo, pero me alegra tanto que vinieras, tenía muchos deseos por verte.

― Mamá compró los boletos y no me pude negar.

― ¿Quién es el joven?― preguntó en un susurro, la curiosidad la mataba.

― Hola, Soy Taisho Inuyasha, esposo de Kagome.― se apresuró a presentarse, Kagome le mataría pero solo quería comenzar a "marcar" su territorio y esperaba que la noticia volara rápido, para poder cerrarle la boca a Bankotsu.

― ¿Su esposo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te casaste?

― Todo fue muy rápido.

― Lo que Kagome quiere decir es que, fue una boda pequeña.

 **...**

La primera hora había pasado, Kagome e Inuyasha estaban en las gradas comiendo hamburguesa con papas y soda. Kagome le contaba a Inuyasha sus mejores momentos de preparatoria y él, escuchaba atento hasta que una conversación cercana llamó la atención de los dos. A unos cuantos pasos, estaban cuatro personas reunidas, bebían cerveza y reían con falsedad.

― Te he visto en las revistas, siempre te ves espectacular en bañador.― elogió una mujer rubia postiza a otra que sin duda alguna, se había sometido al cuchillo más de una vez.

― Gracias, pero tú no te quedas atrás, eres la gerente del mejor Spa en Tokio, seguro que has conocido a gente muy importante.

― No tantos como quisiera, pero no olvidemos a nuestra querida Keiko.― dijo mirando a una chica de enormes senos, tanto, que su blusa no le cerraba bien.― Querida, viajas por todo el mundo reportando el turismo local, que envidia, te pagan por conocer lugares y tu compañero es un jodido modelo de ropa interior.

― Les digo de buena fuente que no le retocan su paquete.

― ¡Eres una pervertida!― gritaron escandalizadas las otras dos mujeres y luego rieron.

― Chicas, hemos rezagado a Ken.― dijo la rubia, al ver al único hombre que estaba con ellas.― Cuéntanos cómo te ha ido.

― ¿Qué puedo decir que no sepan? En dos meses me ascenderán y me mandaran por dos meses a California, si todo va bien, me estadía podría ser permanente.

Inuyasha veía como Kagome les miraba con recelo, estaba seguro que si pudiese, ella iría y les bañaría con su soda.

― ¿Qué tienes?― preguntó al tomarla de una mano.

― Todos ellos me pagaban por hacer sus tareas, faltaban a clases, todos los fines de semana estaban de fiesta, reprobaban y son...― cerró los ojos para no llorar, la vida no era justa.― Todos son exitosos, no es justo...― dijo al borde del llanto.

― No llores.― pidió al secarle una par de lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos.

― No uso plastas de maquillaje no se correrá.

― No es por eso y aunque eso pasara, no dejarías de ser bonita, es solo que no me gusta que llores.

― Entonces vámonos.― imploró.

― Al menos, despídete de tu amiga.― dijo al verse vencido, la situación se le había ido de las manos y no quería ver llorar a su novia.

― Esta bien.

Kagome se secó las lágrimas y acompañada por Inuyasha, fue a la mesa donde Ayumi estaba con su familia, pero ella no estaba, la buscaron con la mirada y nada. Ya se estaban retirando cuando una voz masculina saludo a Kagome.

― Kagome, que bueno verte, el viaje bien valió la pena.― dijo un joven castaño abrazando a su amiga.

― Hojo, un gusto verte de nuevo.

― Digo lo mismo.

― Que hermoso verlos juntos de nuevo.― dijo alguien al _flasharlos_ con la luz de una cámara.― La linda pareja nerd reunida después de tantos años.

Kagome y Hojo voltearon a ver a la persona, solo para percatarse que era Asagui, la jefa editora del anuario.

― Espero que se reconecten de nuevo, son perfectos.― agregó dibujando un corazón en el aire.

― No les prestes atención.― dijo Hojo al ver la mirada molesta de Kagome.― Sabes que no es verdad... Hola, Akitoki Hojo.― saludó al chico de ojos miel que no se había apartado de ellos, él debía ser de quien Ayumi le habló.

― Taisho Inuyasha.― se presentó el chico, debía ser sincero, sintió celos de ver a ese tipo abrazar tan familiarmente a su novia y más por el comentario de aquella mujer, pero se controló, a esas alturas Kagome no lo cambiaría.

― El esposo de Kagome, Ayumi me dijo.― estaba en lo correcto, sin duda era fácil de identificar, era el único con aquel color peculiar de ojos.― Me alegra que encontraras a alguien que te llene de felicidad tanto como Sasune a mí.

Y gracias a ese encuentro, no se pudieron ir, Hojo les había entretenido mucho tiempo y ahora, estaban en una mesa charlando tranquilamente, sin embargo, esa tranquilidad no duraría mucho.

― Nos enteramos que eres esposo de Kagome.― dijo una pelirroja a Inuyasha.

― Así es.

― ¿A qué te dedicas?― preguntó otra, la cual identificó como Keiko, la presentadora de TV.

― ¿Eso por qué es importante?

― Podrías ser modelo, conozco a alguien que te puede ayudar a entrar, te aseguro que ganarías muy bien.

― Keiko, Kuran dejen de estar de acosadoras.― interrumpió un hombre de traje.― Shoun Daisuke, esposo de esta adorable mujer.― dijo al tomar a la pelirroja de la cintura.

― Taisho Inuyasha.

― ¿Alguna conexión con el dueño de la constructora Sounga?.

― Es mi padre.

― ¡Increíble!

― ¿Por qué te emocionas?― preguntó Kuran, no comprendía la euforia de su esposo.

― Taisho Touga, es el mejor arquitecto en Japón, ganó el proyecto del nuevo hospital público y es gran amigo del dueño de Matsumoto Myoga, una de las firmas más importantes de abogados en el mundo.

― ¿Qué?― dijeron Keiko y Kuran, no podían creer que ese hombre fuese tan importante, con discreción tomaron sus celulares y escribieron a sus amigas.

― No esperé encontrarme a un hijo de él aquí, es un honor, soy arquitecto en "Evolution Houses" y el trabajo de su padre es soberbio.― elogiaba Daisuke y al mismo tiempo, no se percataba que la noticia voló y había mucha gente a su alrededor.

― No tenía idea que fueses tan importante.― dijo Keiko al haber bajado más su escote.

Kagome les veía fijamente, quería apartar a esas zorras de Inuyasha y poncharle esos exagerados implantes a Keiko.

― Es mejor no meterse con ellos, con una llamada, destruirían tu vida.― comentó Daisike, al recordar los rumores en torno a los Taisho.

― Está exagerando, no hacemos eso, a menos que... En realidad se lo merezcan, protegemos a nuestra familia.― Inuyasha no desaprovechó esa oportunidad para dejar una sutil amenaza a todos aquellos que tuviesen planeado meterse con Kagome.

― Chicas, sé que es entretenido saber más de este galán, pero la reunión es para saber cómo nos ha ido.― interrumpió Yura quien había llegado a causa de los rumores que llegaron a ella.

Si esas tontas seguían hablando podían irse de lengua larga. Lo mejor era incluir a Kagome en una charla casual para distraer a todos y poner al corriente a Bankotsu.

― ¿Qué nos cuentas Kagome?

― Pues a mí, técnicamente no me ha ido mal.― dijo la azabache al sorber su refresco y encontrar muy interesante el centro de mesa.

― ¿De qué trabajas?― preguntó con curiosidad Yura.

― Por ahora yo...― no sabía que decir, si mentía se darían cuenta.― En este momento...

― Trabajaba en una agencia de publicidad.― contestó Inuyasha.― Pero ahora se está enfocando en una nueva pasión, diles.

― Es qué, yo ahora, de momento yo...― ¡Quería matar a Inuyasha! ¿Qué tenía que decir? Sentía todas las miradas en ella.

― Está estudiando repostería, es excelente, hace unos meses hizo la tarta para nuestra sobrina y todo mundo la elogió.― Kagome le miró sorprendida, Inuyasha había dicho eso con tanta seguridad que hasta ella se lo creyó aún a sabiendas que solo la mitad era verdad.

― Estas exagerando ¿Qué niña no ama Frozen?― dijo Kagome a Inuyasha, no es que ella hiciese un excelente trabajo, Elsa era la novedad en las pequeñas.

― No seas tan modesta, sabes que es verdad.

― No hagas eso.― pidió la azabache avergonzada al recibir un besó de Inuyasha en la mejilla.

― Bueno, ¿Quién más?― preguntó Kuran, ya se había hartado de ver tanto amor por parte de esos dos y estaba segura que sus compañeros también, nadie esperaba ver a una "exitosa" Kagome y mucho menos casada con un tipo como Inuyasha.

― ¡¿Adivinen quién llegó?!― dijo entusiasmada la rubia gerente de un spa, que minutos antes estaba con Keiko.

― ¿En verdad está aquí?― preguntó una mujer con un falso y muy exagerado bronceado.

― Junto a la fuente de chocolate.― indicó la rubia.

― Miren que elegante se ve, ¿Es verdad que es CEO en un banco?― preguntó una nueva voz femenina.

― Claro que lo es.― afirmó Yura.― Siéntanse alagadas de que alguien como él viniese a pasar un rato con antiguos compañeros.

Kagome también observaba el lugar en que todos veían, portando un elegante traje estaba Naraku hablando con Bankotsu. Ella ya se había olvidado de él y de su probable encuentro. Deseaba que no se presentara.

* * *

 **10/04/2016**


	4. Karma y Felicidad

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 _"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net " , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"_

* * *

 _¡Mil disculpas por la tardanza! Me siento horrible. Pero aquí ya esta el penúltimo capítulo. Miles de gracias por sus mensajes y sin más, deseo que sea de su agrado. Linda lectura._

* * *

 **Parte 4.** **Karma Y Felicidad.**

Aprovechando que estaban entretenidos con la llegada de Naraku, Inuyasha se llevó a Kagome a un área más privada y lo suficientemente lejos de ese tipejo, no le daría la oportunidad de ir hasta su Kagome y tenerla cerca de su repugnante presencia.

― ¿Qué haces?― preguntó Kagome al ser envuelta por unos protectores brazos.

― ¿Qué ya no te puedo abrazar?― Inuyasha alzó una ceja, estaba confundido.

― Claro que puedes, pero...― se giró para quedar frente a Inuyasha, sin salir de su prisión.― No debiste decir todo eso, se darán cuenta que es ment...

― Eso va a pasar.― le interrumpió.― Además, la fiesta de Sakura fue verdad.

― Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad.― dijo al ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Inuyasha.

― Pero lo soy, te sacaste la lotería.

― Presumido.― sonrió divertida.

― Kagome, aquí estas, Eril llegó.― dijo una animada y agitada Ayumi, al verla levantarse de la mesa supuso que ya se marchaba y fue tras ella.

― Ve a saludarla, voy por un refresco, toda esa charla me causo sed, te estaré viendo.― animó Inuyasha a Kagome, ella asintió y se fue con Ayumi.

Ya en la mesa de bebidas, Inuyasha comía unos bocadillos antes de tomar las bebidas, cuando alguien se posó junto a él.

― El chico misterioso que llegó con Kagome es su esposo, nunca me lo imaginé.― dijo Bankotsu, finalmente lo encontraba y para su mala suerte estaba solo, desde que la noticia del esposo de Kagome se esparció, había querido topárselos.― ¿Dónde es que se conocieron?

― En una tienda de mascotas.

― ¿Y cómo fue? ¿Ambos querían el mismo gato? Recuerdo que Kagomecita siempre fue de gatos.

― Pues ahora es más de perros, amaba a los perros, tiene dos, de ellos yo soy su preferido ¿Entiendes?― Bankotsu soltó un gruñido, claro que había entendido.

― ¿Tienen mucho de casados?

― En realidad no.

― Kagome y yo tenemos nuestra historia, una muy íntima.― dijo esperando se captara su doble sentido y con ello meter veneno, con suerte provocaría que la pareja tuviese una pelea.

― Lo sé.― dijo Inuyasha al verlo a los ojos y retándolo a seguir hablando.

― ¿Ella te habló de mí?― preguntó sorprendido, no creyó que su ratón fuese tan valiente y le contará de sus días en preparatoria, pero eso significaba que no le había olvidado.

― No, de hecho ella no te ha mencionado, jamás.― puso más énfasis en la última palabra, no le daría el gusto de saber que de alguna manera, seguía estando presente en la vida de su novia.― Me enteré por la gente del pueblo, es pequeño.

― La mayoría son rumores.― dijo con enfado, entonces ese tipo no lo sabía por voz de Kagome.

― ¿Rumores iguales a los de tus ex― esposas?

― Yo no me he casado.― respondió a la defensiva.

― ¿En verdad? Que raro, según un informe policíaco dice lo contrario, ¿También es mentira que el día que se fueron te dejaron los papeles de divorcio y no se les ha vuelto a ver? Que magnificas mujeres ¿Verdad?― dijo Inuyasha con cierto tono de burla y sarcasmo.

Bankotsu no sabía que decir, ¿Cómo era que había conseguido esos registros? Ya no debían existir. Pero lo que más le alertaba era no saber quién era en realidad ese sujeto. Un simple hijo de un arquitecto no podía ser y por más contacto que tuviese con aquellos abogados, no había manera que se enterase de todo aquello.

― Si me permites, mi esposa espera su bebida.― Inuyasha le dejo solo, le había encantado ver la cara de susto que puso.

 **...**

Naraku al notar que había dudas por parte de sus _compinches,_ había convocado una reunión en el almacén del gimnasio. Le molestaba que se dejaran intimidar por un "chico bonito".

― ¿Están seguros de querer hacerlo?― preguntó Yura mordiéndose el labio por los nervios.

― No me digas que tienes miedo.― dijo con burla Naraku.

― El esposo de Kagome, hay algo en él que me preocupa.― respondió desviando la mirada de los ojos de Naraku.

― Yura tiene razón, sabe cosas que no debería.― concordó Bankotsu.

― Tranquilos, tú mismo ya lo dijiste, lo que sabe es por chismes del pueblo, inventó lo del informe de la policía y tu caíste en su trampa.

― Su familia es amiga de Matsumoto, son los que te investigan.― dijo el de larga trenza.

― No tienen nada, si lo tuvieran no estaría ahora aquí y me hubiese ido al caribe.― observó a los presentes y al ver que ya nadie decía nada, decidió seguir adelante.― Continuemos con el plan, no dejemos a esa linda chica olvidarnos.

― ¿Crees que tengan una discusión y pueda cobrarme lo de hace años?― preguntó Bankotsu, desde que la volvió a ver, sus deseos por poseer ese cuerpo habían vuelto.

― Si eso no pasa, el oficial Hiten arrestará a Inuyasha por agredir a Manten, hablé con él y provocará una pelea, tendrás, tendremos.― corrigió.― Nuestro momento.

 **...**

Inuyasha esperaba que la música parase y atravesar la pista de baile, desde donde estaba podía ver a Kagome, le tranquilizaba que estuviera bien, su encuentro con Bankotsu lo inquieto un poco.

― Inuyasha, ¿Destino o coincidencia?― saludó una mujer pelinegra de largo cabello lacio y vestido negro que resaltaba más su palidez.

― Tómalo como quieras.― contestó sin darle importancia, para él era como "el mundo es muy pequeño".

― Destino, desde hace años he querido verte de nuevo, quiero que entiendas que por el bien de mi familia...

― Kikyou, gracias.― la mujer le miró extrañada, no comprendía el porqué de sus palabras.― Al rechazarme me diste la oportunidad de conocer a una excelente chica, claro que no fue de inmediato, pero de haber estado contigo jamás la hubiese conocido.

― Yo nunca quise casarme con él, pero era lo correcto.

― A diferencia tuya, yo si quise casarme con mi esposa y ella conmigo.― Kikyou apretó sus manos, le habían dolido sus palabras.― Te confieso que me sorprendió enterarme que tu esposo fue Naraku.

― ¿Celoso?― preguntó sin pensárselo mucho, solo fue por instinto y se arrepintió.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por el hecho de que a mí no me investiga hacienda? ¿Celos de eso?― preguntó al verla a la cara y acercársele peligrosamente.

― ¿Cómo...― la mujer estaba sorprendida, nadie sabía de esa investigación, debía ser algo aislado.

― Kikyou, eso es, clasificado.― en ese momento la música paró y se volteó para ir hasta donde su novia esperaba.

Al ver a Kagome caminar a su encuentro supo que le había visto con Kikyou, seguramente se había puesto celosa, claro que su novia sabía de su pasado con aquella mujer, pero hasta ahora no le había mostrado foto alguna.

― Tu refresco.― dijo a su azabache al tenderle la lata de naranja.

― ¿Qué fue eso?― preguntó intrigada Kagome, jamás había visto a esa mujer que hablaba con Inuyasha, pero por lo visto su novio si la conocía.

― Nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

― Pero...

― ¿Te pusiste celosa?― preguntó con una sonrisa ladina.

― Ya quisieras.― hizo un puchero y se concentró en abrir su lata.

Inuyasha miraba el mensaje que le acababa de llegar, cuando el sonido del micrófono ser golpeado llamó la atención de todos. Yura y Asagui estaban en el escenario, la hora del espectáculo había llegado.

― La hora que todos hemos esperado ¡A llegado! Vamos a proyectar las mejores fotos de los recuerdos que tuvimos en preparatoria.― dijo con emoción Yura.― Pero antes, los nominados a: los más exitosos, la gran decepción, la sorpresa, superó las expectativas, ¿Cuántos divorcios dices que tienes?, ¿En qué hijo dices que vas? y veremos si nuestras predicciones en el anuario fueron erróneas o acertadas.

― Aquí van, comenzamos con "¿Cuántos divorcios dices que tienes?" El ganador y la ganadora son…― Asagui hizo una pausa antes de abrir el sobre.― Nakamura Meiko con 4 y Nagano Ryu con 6, si eso es apenas con diez años no me imagino a cuantos incrementara en otros diez.― las risas de los asistentes sonaron en el gimnasio.

Siguieron entregando sus premios y Kagome rogaba que no la nombraran, observaba a Inuyasha quien mantenía una extraña calma ¿Cómo podía conservar la serenidad si era tan impulsivo? Se recargó en el hombro del chico y un protector brazo la rodeo por la cintura.

― Hagamos una pausa.― interrumpió Keiko.― Recordemos algunos de los momentos que se capturaron en foto hace diez años, la primera… El capitán del equipo de tenis recibiendo con la cara la pelota.― nuevamente las risas no se hicieron esperar.

― El club de jardinería atacado por las hormigas.― dijo Enju al pasar la foto.

― La directora cachando a esos dos en pleno _faje_.― se burló Asagui, no se veía bien quienes eran pero seguramente fueron suspendidos algunos días.

― El club de teatro en su representación del Kabuki, los chicos se lucieron siendo mujeres.― presentó Keiko.

Kagome sonrió con melancolía, no todos habían tenido una etapa desagradable, algunos lograron tener muy buenos recuerdos, pero no podía quejarse de todo, hizo cuatro estupendos amigos, en esos tres años la apoyaron incondicionalmente y lo seguían haciendo.

― Y lo mejor, ¿Quién no recuerda a esta linda chica?― preguntó Yura al pasar la foto de Kagome.― El rojo le queda fenomenal.

― Vámonos.― pidió Kagome al bajar la mirada y aferrarse a la cazadora de Inuyasha, sentía las miradas sobre ella, escuchaba las risas y murmullos de todos.

― No.― Inuyasha la sostuvo de la mano y no dejó de ver a los que estaban en el escenario, ahora estaban riendo, pero pronto no sería así.

― No se dejen engañar, así como la ven, después se fue a revolcar con... Pero…― Yura no entendía qué pasaba, se suponía que la siguiente foto era de Bankotsu sobre Kagome en el prado, una excelente imagen que podía crear muchas dudas, pero en cambio, apareció la foto de Bankotsu propinándole una cachetada a una joven.

― Yura ¡Quítalo!― gritó enfurecido el moreno.

― No puedo.― por más que intentaba cerrar la ventana no funcionaba, las fotos seguían apareciendo por si solas, ahora era otra chica a la que Bankotsu jalaba del cabello.

Las imágenes dejaron de aparecer, Naraku había apagado el proyector, todo el gimnasio estaba en silencio, no sabían que decir o hacer. Inuyasha dejó a Kagome con los amigos de ella y fue al escenario, ya iba a poner fin a todo ese espectáculo.

― Banryu Bankotsu, quedas arrestado por el asesinato de Miyagi Mizuki y Gora Yuki.― dijo al derribarlo y esposarlo.― Tienes derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que digas puede y será usado en tu contra, tienes derecho a un abogado si no…

― ¿Qué mierdas haces? ¿Quién eres?― forcejeó para soltarse pero ya sus muñecas estaban presas por los grilletes.

― Agente Especial Taisho, no lo esperabas ¿Verdad cretino?― preguntó Inuyasha al verlo abrir los ojos por la sorpresa.

Bankotsu en ese momento supo porque ese sujeto no le daba confianza, él detectaba a un agente a kilómetros, pero jamás creyó que un tipo como él lo fuese, además, se dejó distraer por la presencia de Kagome.

― No hables, te conseguiré un...

― ¿Un abogado?― interrumpió Inuyasha a Naraku.― Preocúpese por usted Dokumo.

― No se mueva, Dokumo Naraku.― dijo un joven de coleta, Naraku volteo y vio aparecer a varios policías.― Queda arrestado por el fraude hipotecario de 25 jubilados, todos sus bienes serán usados para pagarles.

― No tengo nada a mi nombre.

― Cometió un grave error, puso todo a nombre de su esposa, pero se casaron por bienes compartidos, algo tan común y lo olvido.

― ¿Saben? Se metieron con la persona equivocada, de todas las personas a las que hicieron sufrir, eligieron a mi futura esposa ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?― dijo Inuyasha con burla, estaba disfrutando ver a esos dos esposados.

― ¡Maldito imbécil!― Bankotsu gritó y se lanzó contra Inuyasha, pero fácilmente fue esquivado, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo.

― Inuyasha, creo se está resistiendo y te agredió.― dijo el otro joven.

― Lo mismo pensé.― levantó al chico y le dio un puñetazo.― Voy a disfrutar verlos en prisión.

…

El alboroto causado por los agentes, se dispersó una vez que las camionetas de la policía se fueron, todos estaban intrigados por lo que había sucedido, el cotilleo no paraba e interrogaban a Yura, Asagui, Enju y otros más que eran cercanos a los arrestados.

― Yasha, explícate.― pidió Kagome una vez encontró a su novio.

― Fácil, cuando me dijiste lo que hicieron los mande investigar, no tienes idea de la sorpresa que me llevé al ver sus historiales. Solo quería encontrar algo turbo que usar contra ellos, jamás me esperé esto.

― Usaste tus influencias en la policía para…

― Culpable.― interrumpió, no había nada más que decir.― Tu madre está preparando una cena, invita a tus amigos, seguramente disfrutaran más esa reunión.

― Hola Miroku.― saludó la azabache al ver llegar al mejor amigo de su novio.

― Señorita, siempre es un gusto verla.

― Ya regreso.― dijo Kagome al ir en busca de sus amigos.

― ¿También puedo ir? Sanguito vino conmigo, fue un largo viaje y tenemos hambre.

― Eso no se pregunta, claro que pueden... Miroku, gracias.

― No hay de que, nadie se mete con nuestros amigos.― apenas dijo eso, cuando se escuchó un golpe seguido de chillidos.

Todo mundo se giró a ver, Yura, Asagui y Enju estaban cubiertas por plastas de lodo, al parecer la camioneta que estaba cerca de ellas se había atascado y el conductor al acelerar, las baño de pies a cabeza.

…

Inuyasha estaba en la cocina sirviendo más botanas y veía a sus invitados disfrutar la velada en el patio. Así es como debía ser una reunión entre amigos, agradable y llena de buenas anécdotas.

― Hiciste hackear la computadora, pudiste omitir mi foto.― le reclamó Kagome al entrar.

― ¿Y qué sospecharan algo? No creas que no me vi tentado a hacerlo, pero Kag.― la sujetó de la cintura y pegó a su cuerpo.― Debes superarlo, son unos idiotas, no dejes que el pasado domine tu presente.― se inclinó para besarla cuando el sonido de fuertes risas llamaron su atención, prestaron más atención y escucharon parte de la conversación que se daba en el patio.

― ¿Vieron sus caras? Fue genial verles asustados al ser arrestados.― habló Yuka en medio de risas.

― Lo mejor fue cuando Yura, Enju y Asagui quedaron bañadas en fango, creyeron se escaparían.― dijo Eril.

― Se lo tienen merecido.― nunca fue vengativa, pero hasta Ayumi tenía su lado perverso.

― A eso se le llama karma.― agregó Hojo.

― Gracias.― Kagome abrazó con fuerza a Inuyasha.

― Te dije que confiaras en mi.

― Te amo.

― Lo de estudiar repostería es verdad.― dijo Inuyasha al no olvidar lo que había dicho horas atrás.

― Con una condición.

― ¿Cuál?

― No vas a engordar por las cosas que deba preparar.

― Creí que me querrías aun así.

― ¡Y lo haré! Lo que intentó decir es que... Debes entrar en tu kimono para la boda.― dijo llena de vergüenza.

― Tonta, ¿Cuantos tazones de ramen como y sigo conservando mi figura?

― Idiota.

― ¡Hey tórtolos! Se olvidaron de las bebida.― dijo Miroku al entrar, Kagome se había ofrecido ir por ella y al tardar la fue a buscar.

― Déjalos Miroku.― reprendió Sango quien iba tras su esposo.― Tómalas del refrigerador y llévalas.

― Pero Sanguito, ¿Por qué ellos si se pueden escapar para tener un momento a solas?

― Cállate y lleva las bebidas.― reprendió divertida.

― Perdón Sango, lo olvide.― se disculpó Kagome.

― No hay problema ¿Les molestaría que pasemos unos días aquí? Tu madre dijo que hay un lago que le encantaría a las gemelas y Kohaku puede traerlas mañana.

― Siéntanse libres de quedarse.― respondió Kagome con una sonrisa.

― Muchas gracias ¿Vienen?― preguntó Sango al estar en la puerta trasera.

Kagome asintió, junto con Inuyasha tomó las botanas y salieron al patio. Podía ser que no hubiese logrado aun lo que se propuso hace años, que por cuestiones de la vida fracasó en lo que estudió, que a otros les fue mejor que a ella que siempre se había esforzado al máximo y no podía evitar sentir celos, pero, por alguna razón conoció a Inuyasha cuando sentía que su vida no valía nada, él había llegado a sacarla de esa tristeza en la que se había sumido. Observó el patio, a sus amigos, a su familia y al ver la sonrisa que Inuyasha le daba se sintió feliz, no le importaban ya las vidas de los demás, solo le importaba una pregunta ¿Era feliz? Sí, lo era y mucho.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **24** **/04/2016**

 **He terminado, perdonar la demora, pero estuve trabajando en un nuevo proyecto que tenía fecha límite y la mayor parte de mi tiempo se fue en ello. Deseo que les gustase, mil gracias por sus mensajes y espero que nos sigamos leyendo.**


End file.
